Harmonious Shorts
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Lots of short stories written when I'm in a creative mood but can't work on my other stories. Lots and lots of mini HHr stories - little fluffy one-shots that don't apply to 'drabble rules'. No plot or continuations unless told otherwise. - Snowflake
1. The Accidental Question

**Disclaimer: I will only write it in this chapter - I don't own Harry Potter as I am not a genius called JK Rowling.**

1. The accidental question

He hadn't planned to do it. It was a spur of the moment thing. His legs just carried him to where she was and him mouth formed the words without his conscious mind knowing it. Of course he was ecstatic when she said yes though. So happy, in fact, that he lifted her up and spun her around. Giggling, she told him to put her down. Her face revealed her true feelings though; she didn't want to ever leave his arms. So, together, arm in arm, Harry and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor common room to plan colour co-ordination for the Yule Ball. Emerald Green and Periwinkle Blue didn't exactly match.


	2. Touch of Safety

2. Touch of Safety

He wasn't quite sure what to do. The lovely feast was laid out in front of him, but he felt sick to his stomach. Knowing a dangerous criminal was out there, after him. And this one was definitely still alive, and not just a disembodied spirit. Hermione, sensing Harry's discomfort, took his hand discretely under the table, looked him in the eyes with determination, and silently told him that he was safe. Safe from Sirius Black, safe from Voldemort, safe from death eaters, and most importantly, safe from him worries.


	3. Arrival and a Revelation

3. Arrival and a Revelation

"Harry!" Her voice rang around the bedroom.

He had barely made it into the room when he was attacked in a giant bear hug, one that could easily rival Mrs Weasley's hug. He could tell it was Hermione, he only truly felt that comfortable when he was in her arms. A blush rose to his cheeks at that thought, even though he knew it was true. Her simple touch could easily make him forget about Cho and all the other girls he'd ever fancied. Just her smile could make his breath catch in his throat.

Harry's anger ebbed away, and he was filled with a sense of loneliness. He has missed his best friend, he missed reading her long, long letters and smelling the familiar smell on her parchment. He had missed her more than he had missed Ron, his best mate.

He wrapped his arms around her, and took a deep breath. His loneliness evaporated, and he knew she was the one for him. Even as Ron teased her, and he spoke of his dislike of there being no letters from them, he only thought of Hermione. He loved her, and he was going to do something about it.


	4. Satisfaction

4. Satisfaction

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory."

Harry nodded. Hermione raised her eyebrows after seeing that movement.

"You seem pretty smug about what I said Mr Potter." Hermione teased, while Ron, who had also caught the nod, leaned back and watched the events he knew were about to play out. He, like everyone else, had noticed the attraction between the two teenagers.

"Of course Miss Granger, but you seem pretty sure that I kiss quite good."

"Well. The correct word is well." Hermione corrected, the smile in on Harry's face showed he did it on purpose. "And anyway, Harry, of course I know how _well_ you kiss; didn't I supposedly 'steal your heart' last year?" She decided to play along with Harry's game.

"Why of course Hermione. You steal everyone's hearts." Harry sighed exaggeratedly. "Now," he spoke in a suggesting tone, "do you want to test your theory? You know; see if my kissing _is_ 'more than satisfactory'?"

He waggled his eyebrows, and Hermione giggled, and after quickly uttering an "okay!" she attached her lips onto the Boy-Who-Lived ones. Everyone in the common room cheered; they had waited years for them to finally kiss. A burst of gold light surrounded the couple, and everyone had to look away for a few seconds. Watching the new couple again, smiling and trading money from winning bets, Ron quietly moved towards Dean and Seamus, and left his best friends in 'privacy'.


	5. Scared

5. Scared

"I'm scared, Hermione."

Harry's voice was so quiet, the only reason Hermione heard him, was the fact that they were alone, and Buckbeak had settled down, choosing to lay on the floor quietly.

"Me too, Harry. Me too."


	6. Just Stating a Fact

6. Just Stating a Fact

"You know I love you Hermione, don't you?"

Hermione's mind flashed to all of the moments in her life where Harry had proved that he loved her. When he jumped on the troll's back, and shoved his wand up its nose, when he visited her whilst she was petrified (yes, she knew what was going on, but couldn't respond), to caring about how tired she was in third year, by supporting her and not getting angry with her going to the Yule Ball with Victor, to protecting her in the ministry, to looking after her and comforting her when she was upset with the Ron and Lavender situation, to all the times he made sure she was okay while they were on the run.

"Of course Harry. You know I love you too."

"I could never doubt it."


End file.
